


Mi primo, su novio, y yo

by Arelate (Nana)



Category: High School Musical
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-03
Updated: 2008-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana/pseuds/Arelate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su primo siempre había sido algo... <i>intenso</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi primo, su novio, y yo

Connor Bolton era su nombre.

A opnión de Troy, su primo siempre había sido algo _intenso_ , de lo que recordaba cuando eran niños y solían jugar juntos, aunque nunca se hubiera esperado que eso repercutiera de tal forma.

El hermano mayor de su padre, su tío Nicholas, había decidido dejar el bonito y casi pueblerino Alburqueque en busca de oportunidades en la gran manzana. Con una hermosa morena como compañera llamada Cynthia, y una pancita a punto de reventar, se despidió de su familia y de la ciudad que lo vio nacer sin muchos miramientos.

Pasó el tiempo, y el pequeño Connor nació en el tardío otoño del ochenta y nueve. Su padre y su madre, ya con su propio bebé en camino, cruzaron medio país sólo para conocer a la diminuta criaturita de pelo negro oscuro y claros ojos aguamarina bautizada como Connor Alexander Bolton.

De vuelta en Nuevo México y encantados con la idea de tener por fin su propio bebé, su madre le concibió a la media noche antes del primer día de primavera del año siguiente, bajo el nombre de Troy Zacharias Bolton.

Sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos; ambas familias fueron moldeando a sus primogénitos con mucho amor y candidez, poco a poco dejando atrás la época de los pañales. Hablaban poco y se veían aún menos, pero sin olvidar los lazos familiares que les unían, se reunieron unas cuantas veces. Un par de cuatros de julio, una noche de brujas y tres navidades fueron las escasas oportunidades que tuvieron los dos primos para conocerse y hacerse amigos, evidentemente insuficientes para crear un lazo irrompible como el que tenían sus padres.

Troy creció y se formó siendo único hijo, como su primo Connor, aunque en ambientes y regímenes totalmente distintos. La última vez que se vieron, en la navidad del dos mil dos, eran un par de perfectos extraños. Troy tuvo que compartir su habitación con su primo, y aunque no le importo mucho (Troy siempre fue un muchacho generoso), se sintió un poco incómodo. A petición de su madre, Troy intentó pasar un poco más de tiempo con su primo para llegar a conocerlo mejor, pero no tenían absolutamente nada en común. En primera, no le gustaba el básquetbol, así que se quedaba por ahí renegado cuando su padre, su tío y él mismo se ponían a jugar dos contra uno en el patio trasero. Se la pasaba todo el día con un par de audífonos pegados en las orejas, por lo que recuerda, escuchando música rarísima de la que Troy no había escuchado nunca. Gracias a eso y a otras peculiaridades más, el pequeño Troy decidió que su citadino primo era una persona muy extraña.

Era muy fácil olvidarse de que tenía un primo en Nueva York a tres mil y tantos kilómetros de distancia, así que nadie culpó a Troy cuando preguntó – ¿Quién es Connor? –, al decirle que su primo se estaría quedando con él y sus padres por unos meses, debido a un viaje de negocios de sus tíos.

– ¡Troy! – Reprimió su madre, – El hijo de tu tío Nick, ¿cómo te puedes haber olvidado?

La súper estrella de los linces entrecerró los ojos, tratando de recordar, para luego ensancharlos desmesuradamente en entendimiento, – Oh, _ese_ Connor. Ya…

Su madre le ojeó con esa mirada reprobatoria que sólo las madres pueden llegar a concebir.

– Cariño, – Su padre hizo aparición en la cocina, donde al parecer se había establecido un debate acerca de la llegada de su desconocido primo, – creo que sería bueno que le dijéramos a Troy.

Troy entornó sus oscuros ojos azules, ¿qué no le habían dicho?

Su madre se mordió el labio inferior, y ahí fue cuando Troy se dio cuenta de que fuera lo que fuese, no iba a ser muy bonito. – ¿Estás seguro, Jack?

– Van a compartir habitación por más de tres meses, me parece que es lo más justo que se entere ahora a que lo agarre desprevenido.

Odiaba cuando sus padres actuaban como si no estuviera presente, aunque era bastante conveniente cuando sus reflexiones adolescentes se llevaban a cabo y se quedaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos durante toda la conversación mientras sus padres argumentaban algo que se suponía debía atender.

– Troy, – Habló su madre, tentativa, después de discutir algo con su padre a lo que no le prestó ni la más mínima atención, – hay algo acerca de Connor que quizá deberías saber.

Y otra vez con Connor. ¿Qué era tan especial acerca de su primo que ponía a sus padres tan encrespados? Por lo que Troy recordaba (que no era mucho), era un niño normal. Normal en aspecto físico y estabilidad mental, claro está, porque en personalidad era sumamente extraño. De eso sí que no se había olvidado.

– Es gay.

El lince pensó que no había escuchado bien, – ¿Perdón?

– Es _gay_ , Troy. Homosexual. Le gustan los hombres. – Aclaró su padre, algo incómodo.

– Sé que es un gay, papá…

La señora Bolton resopló, exasperada. – No, hijo. Tu primo, _Connor_ , es gay.

 _Vaya._

– Oh, – Ah, ya. Eso. Claro. – _oh._ – Repitió el muchacho.

Su padre le observó preocupado, – ¿Y bien?

– ¿Oh? – Troy salió de su trance con algo de dificultad, – ¿Y bien qué?

 _Gay, gay, gay._ Se repetía en su mente.

– Pues, ¿qué te parece? – Comentó su padre, fingiendo casualismo.

 _Gay, gay, ¡GAY!_ – Oh, pues… ¿qué me va a parecer, papá? Es mi primo. – Aseguró el muchacho, aunque internamente temía que la homosexualidad fuera algo contagioso.

– Claro, por supuesto. – Agregó su padre, con una falsa sonrisa.

– Tenemos que hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que Connor se sienta como en casa, ¿No creen, muchachos? – Acotó su madre, uniéndose a la conversación con la misma convicción hipócrita de su marido y su hijo.

– Seguro. – Complació el lince, curveando sus labios hacia arriba.

Los tres integrantes de la familia Bolton se observaron en silencio, manteniendo sonrisas estúpidas en el rostro por un largo rato.

– Bien, – Vociferó el trío de Boltons, al mismo tiempo. – bien. – Repitieron.

– Voy al supermercado. – Anunció la matriarca, esfumándose de la estancia.

– Yo voy a practicar mis lanzamientos, – Informó el muchacho, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el patio trasero.

– ¡Voy contigo! – Urgió el padre, escapándose detrás de su hijo.

 _Oh_ , lo que se les avecinaba.


End file.
